I'll Think of a Title Later
by LillithBlackFlower
Summary: Terra Nova is a TV show its not supposed to be real, to bad that Lucas messed up now Savanna is stuck living in a place where dinosuars roam. Rating probably will go up for my own safty well the stories  and SPOILERS so watch the series!
1. Chapter 1

Oh look Lillith wrote another story with an OC shocker! lol sorry i really cant help myself :P

but i dont own anything (but if i did i'd like for it to be scruffy Lucas) :D

and Lucas may seem a little OOC but he hasn't spent five years alone in the jungle yet so I don't feel like his hate and daddy issues had time to delevop to the full season finally crazy hot mess that is Lucas Taylor; dont worry that will be coming soon though.

* * *

><p>Savanna's whole body ached, her head spun as if she was drunk but her eyes stayed closed to the world, she must have fallen out of bed again. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence so she stretches out arms popping over her head her legs push out in front of her making trails in the dirt. Savanna's eyes shot open then, her bedroom had wooden floors not dirt ones. Standing in front of her was two people an older man and a younger one, and she knew both of them.<p>

"LUCAS YOU FUCKED UP YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING BACK GENERAL DICK BAG WITH THE ONE ARM, NOT SOME RANDOM ASS GIRL THAT ISN'T WEARING PANTS OR SHOES!" Savanna's voice is loud, bouncing off the trees and breaking the shocked stairs of the men in front of her.

The older man, Commander Taylor as she knows him looks at Lucas "You know her?" he shakes his head still looking at Savanna calculating.

"What did you just call me?" Savanna twists her torso to look behind her, jaw going slack as she stares at the five star general with one arm.

"General dick bag?" She smiles crookedly and pinches herself the color falls from her face when the pain registers she's not dreaming. "Commander I swear I'm on your side and can explain everything." Even as the words leave her mouth she knows they're a lie, how is she going to explain that she's technically from 2012, they're all made up and in a television program none the less. "Well I can try to explain."

There's a long silence everyone is looking at Savanna, she tugs awkwardly at the bottom of the flannel she's wearing glad it's large enough to cover her underwear. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Consider it a palace coup" Lucas snaps to attention first responding to his father's question and getting to the task at hand.

"General?" Taylor asks confused Savanna stand patiently by the pilgrim's tree, she knows how the series is supposed to go, and what's coming next.

"I'm here to replace you soldier." The general starts walking towards the Commander, Savanna takes a deep breath and closes her eyes it was only a flashback on the television but in this very realistic dream she's having the murder is going to be right in front of her.

"Over my dead body sir, Hope Plaza assured me-"

"Hope Plaza has nothing to do with it they aren't in charge of Terra Nova, they never have been." Lucas speaks up there's disgust in his voice.

"Theirs bigger players involved son best you step down graciously Nathanial." Savanna's heart flutters at the General's words, her eyes clamp shut, hands going over her ears, she doesn't want to see or hear a man die, even a bad one.

There's a click and a pop then a thud when the body hits the ground, the gun was a lot quitter then the ones back home, it didn't sound like a cars backfire. A whirring noise causes Savanna to open her eyes Lucas is standing gun pointed at his father's head in a shaky hand, it only takes a second for Taylor to disarm him and aim the gun back at Lucas. "Go ahead kill me!"

"Your my son I'm not going to do that but you're a trader," Taylor withdraws the gun, his face is emotionless but Savanna knows he's sad. "There's no place in Terra Nova for you. I never want to see your face again." Tears form in her eyes its stupid and she knows it but she'd never be able to cope if her father said that to her.

"You'll see me again commander let's hope I show you the same kindness you showed me." Lucas voice is harsh cold and filled with rage, there's no sadness and it leaves an eerie feeling.

"So who are you because you seemed to know everyone?"

The Commander's attention is on Savanna now she shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Savanna Thompson I'm from the future." Cocking her head to the side she shrugs might as well go for broke, "well from 2012, not 2149, Terra Nova is a TV show."

"What?" The Commander is looking at her like she's grown six heads but she really can't blame him. "You expect me to believe that?"

Savanna pinches herself again but nothing happens. "I don't even believe it!" she pinches herself harder leaving a small red welt but otherwise nothing, panic is beginning to set in.

"What are you doing?" He places both of his hands on her shoulders when she pinches herself the fourth time preventing her from doing it a fifth.

"Trying to wake up!" Savanna bursts into tears, she's not going to wake up.

Awkwardly Taylor rubs her back and places her in the rover, he can deal with this girl, Lucas's other mistake at a later time he had a dead body that was a little more pressing. Savanna rubs her temples and places her head on the dash; twelve hours ago she was doing homework now she was in a jungle with dinosaurs. There's a rustle in the bushes next to rover but Savanna keeps her head down, getting eaten by a dinosaur doesn't sound that horrific at the moment.

Savanna panics as a hand wraps around her arm pulling her from the rover another one slaps over her mouth. Struggling she doesn't bother looking who it is, she already knows but his grips are tight and push her forward. After a while she stops, she can already feel the bruises forming on her arm and the hand over her mouth has her focused on breathing. "I'll remove my hand but don't scream." Lucas whispers in her ear and she shakes her head unable to talk, when he does remove his hand from her mouth she only gets in a deep breath before he slaps it back down. "Not a listener I see."

Lucas is amused; he didn't plan for her to come through the portal it was just as much shock to him as it was to the commander and the general, and she knew them. This girl had to have a use and if not he wasn't just going to let the Commander take her. He forces her to walk on, they'll be going the rest of the night, he needs to put a great amount of distance between them and his father because Taylor will go looking for her when he sees she's missing. He smiles when he looks down at Savanna's bare legs, they're smooth and strong and take wide strides but frowns when he see her bare feet this little journey was a bigger surprise for her than anyone else. Lucas smirks, unless of course the people of 2012 took up not wearing pants.

SOMETIMELATERPROBABLY

They had been walking all night and well into the morning, the sun was high in the sky indicating that it was about noon. Lucas had released Savanna's mouth and arm a bit ago, they're far enough away he feels confident she won't be able to navigate her way back, the lack of shoes she wore on her feet would also hinder her running. "Why aren't you wearing pants?"

Savanna jumps at the sound of his voice but doesn't get up her feet hurt like no other and one of them has a cut on the bottom thanks to a sharp rock. "Oh I like to be comfortable when I travel." Bags have formed under her eyes Savanna doesn't know how long she's been awake and moving for but she knows she needs the rest. "Or possibly some jerk fucked up and transported me here when I was supposed to be in bed sleeping."

Lucas didn't know what he did wrong, he'd have to check the math but his plex was back at the colony so that would have to wait till later "So you don't sleep in pants?" a smirk forms on Lucas face, he'd normally get angry by the sarcasm and insults she had been throwing at him but she was a wounded scared animal at the moment and he was getting enjoyment out of shaking her cage.

"Be happy I don't sleep nude." Savanna curls her feet under her resting her head on a tree, sleep sounded awesome at the moment.

"Why would I be happy about that?" Savanna's eyes flutter and look at Lucas he's still smirking, he wouldn't mind seeing her nude. During the walk he had been checking her out, Savanna's legs were long fit, probably that of a runner, her butt was round, tight, and her chest was small. Her blonde hair was wild, unbound, loose, and down and with the way she was currently resting against the tree she almost looked like something ethereal had stop to rest, in a blue flannel.

"I would have killed you for the Commander." It's a mumbled response dying off at the end as Savannas head dips and she succumbs to sleep.

Its dark when Savanna wakes up there's a fire going but Lucas is nowhere in sight. "Hello?" after a minute and no response happens Savanna gets up her feet protesting slightly and lights a thick stick with the fire.

Whipping her head around she finally picks a direction, she thinks it's the way they have come and starts running. When Savanna hears rustling in the bushes she stops, hides behind a thick tree and tries her best to cover the fire with her body. A minute passes by there's some sounds coming from the other side of the tree that sounds a bit like sniffing, which cause her stomach to drop. She didn't even think about dinosaurs the main concern was getting away from the crazy man that was going to be living in the jungle for the next five years, not what lurked in the jungle. Savanna takes off running when she sees the clawed foot step past the line of the tree it was only moments before it saw her. She's been in track since high school and has got strong legs that she forces to pump faster to keep her going through the bushes and trees; she breaks through to the camp in record time. "LUCAS THERE'S A DINOSAUR THAT'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

Savanna trips and falls over a log set aside for the fire and twists to see the Nikoraptor for the first time; it's about six feet with yellow eyes that look at her like dinner has just been served. Savanna scrambles backwards tries to get to her feet but fails the dinosaur is taking its time or that's what it seems like as he takes a couple more steps forward before opening his mouth. Savanna's hand tightens around the stick the fire had gone out during her sprint back to camp but she still held the stick as if it were a weapon. It's a last ditch effort when she shove the stick down the raptors throat, but it distracts the carnivore. The Nikoraptor starts chocking and clawing at its face trying to remove the stick, Savanna is still sitting on the ground in shock when the dinosaur lands on the ground with a thud, she was sure she was going to be food.

It's another five minutes before Lucas arrives back at camp more firewood and some fruit in hand Savanna is still in the same spot staring at the Nikoraptor as if it's going to wake up. "Oh good you caught dinner." Lucas lets out a small laugh, and ruffles Savanna hair.

"but I a ch da ur." Words aren't forming they couldn't her life has just changed too much in the last twenty four hours. "I caught it you cook it." She's still looking at the spot the dinosaur fell long after Lucas drags it over to the fire and starts cooking. Savanna pinches herself one last time, she's still not dreaming.

* * *

><p>oh and for the record the beginning was a dream I had a few days ago so basically the whole story is based off of that brief thirty second short GO PLOT LINES! (lol not really I actually have a plot in mind for this one unlike my Suits story...) peace love and happy ammergdon year!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I dont own anything

Reviews are welcome dont be afraid

**mason or manson** (it don't really matter it was anonymous anyway.) I wasn't going to respond but since you took the time out to insult me in a review I'll take the time out to respond: don't fucking read it then. Duh!

* * *

><p>It's been a week, seven days and all Savanna has done was walk, set up camp, and eat left over dinosaur meat. Lucas had stopped talking to her after the second day, he's been lost deep in thought or calculations according to his random mutterings he has. "I'd kill to be able to shave my legs." Savanna say quietly talking to herself with her feet dipped into the river they had stopped by for the night. "Or brush my teeth." Savanna laughs softly peering down into the water, her face is covered in grime. "Lucas, how long until sunset?" He doesn't look at her doesn't respond in the least he just keeps staring off into a distance space doing some form of calculations.<p>

Savanna looks up at the sky staring at the sun trying to figure out the time before sighing and throwing her hair up in a scrunchie as long as she didn't wet her hair she'd be able to clean and dry herself before it started to get cold. She still didn't have pants, it was a hassle but Savanna could squeeze her legs under her flannel and curl into a tight ball by the fire which kept her warm enough, during the day she kept a lot cooler then Lucas who'd bake under the primitive sun. She did have shoes though or some makeshift simple version of shoes they were made of tanned hide of the Nikoraptor cut into cross shapes and tied onto her feet. They were simple but it was effective.

Taking one last glance over at Lucas she removes her shirt and underwear and quietly slips into the water, he's too distracted to notice her anyway and since the Nikoraptor attack the first night here she hadn't tried straying far from her kidnapper. The water is cool and refreshing a welcome flood of relief to her aching muscles. A moan almost escapes her mouth as she scrubs off what dirt she can, but she catches and controls herself. The way her luck has been going that would be the thing that breaks Lucas from his trance and with only her head and neck poking out of the water it would look horrible. Savanna grabs her cloths and swims over to a flat rock a bit out of Lucas view before pulling herself up and out of the water to sunbath. It's the only way the she can think of to dry off besides using her shirt and it gives her a small thrill being so exposed in such an open place.

"The sun sets in half an hour." Eyes bolt open and she sits up trying her best to cover herself, but Lucas is not there, at least as far as she can tell.

"Okay." She slips on her underwear but turns around onto her stomach and lies out again, she has half an hour.

When her eyes flutter open its dark, the moon is high in the sky and something tickles at down her side. "Do you understand your tattoo?" Savanna jumps scrambles for her shirt trying to stay covered and get dress at the same time "Do you understand your tattoo?" Lucas asks again getting impatient but his eyes are focused on the numbers and fractions etched into her side.

"Yes it's an unsolved formula," She had got the tattoo her junior year of college, it was a calculus four equation and it took her two whole months to solve, she placed it on her body unsolved as a reminder to not give up. "Why?"

Lucas lifts up the bottom hem of her shirt on the side of the tattoo and removes a piece of charcoal from his pocket before leaning down and making a few marks then circling the answer. "Now it's solved." He's smiling an actual smile, Savanna gives him a nervous one back, the crazy person is happy that can't be good. "Impressed?"

Savanna wanted to say yes, but couldn't bring herself to say it, couldn't admit that the person who fucked up her whole life had impressed her. "Lucas if you want to impress me how about you sew me some god damn pants." She walks back to the fire and sits down pulling her legs to her and placing her head on her knees she just bathed and Lucas just had to go and draw on her.

"Savanna, what did you do in 2012?" Savanna snaps her head up she only told Taylor that information, but she just places it back down on her knees. Lucas was capable of betraying Terra Nova killing twenty six people and shooting Washington in the head he was more the capable of eavesdropping even if he hadn't done any of that other stuff yet.

"I was going to school to be an engineer." There's a blown dream, Savanna thinks sourly there was no way she was going to finish her senior year now. "I was going to graduate, but some jerk couldn't do his math correctly."

Lucas glares at her not happy she feels the need to throw his mistake into his face every chance she gets but he closes his mouth when he see the look in her eyes. She's dead, emotionless there's no happiness or sorrow or anger they're just empty soulless eyes. Savanna doesn't bother to eat she's not hungry anyway the thought of not finishing college haunts her too much. "Do you subscribe to the many worlds theory?" Lucas finally asks, the silence doesn't bother him he prefers it actually but Savanna had shut down her teeth clattered yet she didn't pull her legs up under her shirt like normal she didn't scoot closer to the fire for she just sat there and shivered not caring.

"You mean the DC universe theory that there are millions of earths in different dimensions all with millions of different possibilities?" Lucas nods; happy he doesn't have to deal with an idiot. "I didn't until I wound up here." Her eyes still hold no emotions, she doesn't even bother picking up her head and the fact that she didn't throw an insult into the last statement worried him.

"I think I tapped into the wrong facture causing a hole to open up in more than one universe." Lucas is more mumbling to himself. "Normally the portal in Hope Plaza regulates and stabilizes the fracture, allowing us to pick up on a specific frequency."

"So then maybe you should have stabilized the thing from this direction." Savanna still doesn't lift her head; she should have just let the Nikoraptor eat her when she first got here. "You're going to have to do that if you want to strip this planet of all its remains anyway." She looks up when she says that glaring directly at Lucas there's an emotion in her eyes and it's that of anger. "It's only going to help for a little bit before you eventually kill both planets, you really need to get over your daddy issues and take some damn responsibility for the human race." Savanna knows it's going to get him mad but she doesn't care every fiber of her being now hates him for what he's done to her all over some stupid rivalry.

Anger flares up inside Lucas, his palm collides with the side of Savanna's face, her head cocks but goes right back into place the same intense glare almost daring him to hit her again. "You know nothing about me."

"I know more than you'll ever want me too." Her voice is eerie and hollow when she finally speaks and something in him actually believes her.

**this is a line break ff keeps deleting my other ones**

Savanna doesn't dream that night, she hasn't since she arrived but she also hasn't gotten actual night's sleep since she has arrived either. Between the flannel and the fire she was kept warm enough to doze off but she'd wake every time the fire ran low on wood and would have to add more to it. When she wakes her whole body is sore another common occurrence stretching out Savanna tries to pop all the muscles in her back one at a time as she bends back into a bridge. It's when she's upside-down she notices a folded pile of clothes next to her. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

Savanna slips into the pants pulls off her flannel and pulls on the extra shirt, she's never been this excited about clothes in her whole life, and clothes that were men's and fit loosely at that fact. "Lucas I love you." She wraps her arms around him when he gets back to the campsite he tenses like she's hurt him but softens after a second, "how'd you get them anyway?"

"Terra Nova is only a klick that way I needed to go back and get supplies anyway." Lucas waves in the general direction of the camp absentmindedly.

Savanna looks at him for a minute takes a deep breath and bolts. She can hear him curse and chase after her but she pushes herself to run faster. She doesn't know how far a klick but she pushes ahead, if Lucas managed to make it there and back with in the night then she should be able to run there. She chances a look behind her Lucas is gone, her pace only picks up though putting distance between them is the only thing on her mind.

After thirty minutes her lungs scream for oxygen her legs burn, she's done distance runs before but she excelled at sprinting. She stops puts her hands on her knees panting trying to catch her breath and steady her vision. A rustling in the bushes catches her attention makes her back up but her heart is still beating erratically doesn't want to run unless she has too. Hands lunge from the bushes Savanna narrowly manages to fall backwards missing the capturing grasp of Lucas's arms, he kept up with her and he's not even winded. Swinging her leg out she catches him in the knee causing him to fall, scrambling backwards more Savanna leaps to her feet and takes off once again.

Praying to whatever god is out there that Terra Nova is close she pushes ahead she can hear Lucas chasing quick behind her the fear of what he's going to do to her the only real thing keeping her going. She's underfed shoeless and tired her head swims as she breaks through the tree line into the clearing. "Fuck." The centuries have spot her but she keeps pushing forward, it's not until she's in the middle of the clearing does she stop and turn Lucas has stopped right at the tree line, invisible from the colony but not from her. Lucas mouths something that looks like "you can't hide forever." A shiver runs down Savanna's back she knows that it's a very real possibility but she can't go back now.

By the time she reaches the gates the Commander is standing at them waiting along with a whole mass of spectators, no guns are drawn on her but she raises her arms over her head in surrender as she walks forward. "Sanctuary?" She's unsure if that's what she should say but 'get me away from the crazy guy' didn't seem correct to say.

Taylor looks the girl over she's dressed in new clothes, his son's clothes if he's not mistaken but her hair is a disheveled , there's a bruise on her cheek along with cuts on her face and arms, her chest rises up and down in quick short breaths. "Take her to the brig." He should send her to his office because she's young, just spent a week in the wilderness and looks like hell but he doesn't trust her.

**line break line break line break**

"So your story actually checked out." Taylor drops a backpack gracelessly on the ground in front of where Savanna is cuffed. She jumps at the sudden thud and looks at the bag, she didn't notice that her backpack came through the portal with her but it wasn't surprising because she did sleep next to it every night. "As unbelievable as it sounds."

"Seriously you come from a time that has completely killed the planet earth and in some crazy last ditch effort opened a fracture eighty five million years in the past, and my story is crazy?" Savanna raises an eyebrow at the man yeah sure life was a little weird but comparatively not that much.

"You said this was a television show from where you're from." It's not a question just a statement to throw back at her. something in Savannas gut said she probably should have stayed with Lucas, he didn't ask questions where she came from. However he is a psychopath that doesn't give a rat's ass about anything except beating his father.

"Do you subscribe to the many worlds theory?" at the blank look on the Commanders face she knows she's going to have to explain "Well it's the theory that there are millions of different worlds with millions of different possibilities in them." He levels her a look but she continues. "Well the theory also goes on to say that within each world there are the same players however they all have different personalities and roles then the ones from the other universes."

"So that's what you're going with."

"Nope I'm going with I got picked up by a tornado and dropped here." The look on Taylors face is not amused but it makes Savanna crack a grin. "How about this, bring towels to the third pilgrimage they're going to land in the lake." She doesn't want to give much away too afraid of what changes may occur if she gives out the wrong information.

Taylor runs a hand down his face, he wanted to believe the girl he remembers the looks of fear and panic when she had first arrived along with her tears and the fruitless effort to wake herself up. "How about where did you get the clothes."

"Lucas gave them to me this morning actually, made the mistake of telling me Terra Nova was a klick away." Savanna cocks her head to the side studying the Commanders reaction. "He said he needed to get supply anyway."

"Supplies for what?" Taylor isn't a happy panda, he looks quite pissed actually but his banned son did manage to sneak in without his knowledge.

"I really didn't stick around to look but he had his plex along with a backpack, probably at least took a weapon or two. You did banish him with just the clothes on his back and it's not fun killing a Nikoraptor with a stick."

He raises an eyebrow but she doesn't elaborate. The silence stretches on painfully slow Taylor ever the leader is studying every little thing about her, every twitch she makes and how her fingers fidget. He's assessing her like a predator would, calculating her weaknesses, her strengths and whether or not he should attack.

"So what's going to happen to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to **Mason **my ever **faithful** and **loyal** reviewer keep reading on! 3 you inspire me to write! 3

**KAZzieann**: thanks but my grammar will always suck you can ask any and all of my English teachers :D

Disclaimer: i own nothing

* * *

><p>"I'll take a shot of Jack and a Heineken." Savanna slides up to the barstool directly in front of Boylan and places some terras on the counter; he gives her a weird look. "Okay a shot of whiskey and a beer."<p>

"How about some hooch?" he places a glass in front of her and pours the drink he had only opened up the week before and didn't have anything like that in stock.

"As long as it's alcoholic, I've been avoiding my slave driver." Savanna had been put to work under Malcolm, her electrical engineering knowledge had actual use here, most of the parts and wiring of the machines were the same as back home; but the show was made in the twenty first century.

"You're that wilderness girl right." He places the drink in front of her but doesn't take the money, a grin stretches across her face.

"Yes that's what people have been calling me." Tentatively she takes a sip before taking a larger one, "But if you want to call me Savanna that's fine too."

Taylor had spread the rumor that she had been lost during the second pilgrimage, it was an easy story to believe because the pilgrimage had landed eight klicks away and was complete chaos. "So how did you survive?"

"Sheer dumb luck," finishing her glass she places it on the table, he pours her another one and takes a terra. "So why no whiskey?"

Boylan lets out a laugh; such a little girl liked a very strong drink. "It's still fermenting; I make all my own stuff here."

Savanna nods taking a healthy sip, before placing it on the bar and running her finger around the rim as Boylan walks off to help another customer. "Hey you're that weird wilderness chick."

Savanna looks over to the girl that had spoken she's short, plump with brown frizzy hair and a pimply face, taking another sip of her drink Savanna spits it out all over the girl when she reads her shirt. "You're a fucking twi-tart; of all the things that can pass into this universe fucking twilight!" slapping a hand over her mouth Savanna shakes her head. "I mean yes that's me what's your name?"

The girl gives her a dirty look before answering "It's Mason, you're stupid."

Savanna can only laugh harder, she opens her mouth to say something but closes it then opens it again and pours the rest of the hooch into her mouth down her throat. "I'm okay with it; at least I'm not in love with a boner less vampire."

The short round girl Mason glares harder at Savanna but she just waves down Boylan and gets another round. "Savanna what the hell are you doing here!" Malcolm's at the doorway unhappy to see his charge quickly knock back a drink.

"Quick pour me another one he going to drag me back to the lab and make me do more work!" Savanna holds the out the glass to the laughing Boylan waiting for him to pour the hooch. Malcolm drags her by the ear out of the bar, before Boylan could fill her glass. "Bye Boylan, bye twi-tart!" Savanna waves brightly.

**These bold words are just line breaks cause for some reason FF deletes my normal ones.**

Savanna bobs her head the music playing over the radio, it's a song she doesn't recognize but the tune is catchy. She's under a rover at the moment working on the break wires one of the soldiers while out in the field ran over some sharp rocks and had an interesting time trying to stop the car.

"Savy?" She knows it's Malcolm by the nickname, he's the only one that calls her that but then again he's the only one that works with her.

"Yeah!" Savanna pulls herself out from under the rover causing Malcolm to jump slightly, but smile down at her.

"We have a problem in the eye," Savanna pulls herself out full from the rover and cocks her head, the eye was Malcolm's creation he shouldn't need her help. "I'd do it myself but it's in the ventilation and we need someone small."

"You calling me tiny?" Malcolm stutters slightly for a second until he catch's the smirk on her face.

**At the eye at the eye at the eye at the eye**

"Okay now the red wire has to be cut along with the white wire then they have to be crosses and wired to that box I gave you." Malcolm calls into the darkness of the tunnel Savanna would answer back but she's holding a flashlight in her mouth as she tries to do what he says. "Savanna can you hear me."

"Yeah I can hear you." She replies but it's grabbled and doesn't sound really like anything, a bead of drool runs down her chin.

"Savanna?" Malcolm calls again after a few more minutes there's more worry in his voice but he hasn't heard anything from her. "Savanna!"

Malcolm starts pacing as all the different scenarios go through his head maybe she got electrocuted or had a panic attack and passed out. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Taylor if any of that stuff had happened, she was only a child at twenty two and he was working her like an adult without mercy. "Savanna just say something." His voice cracks with panic as another minute goes by without any word.

"Hocus pocus!" Savanna's blonde head pops from the hole in front of the door like a jack in the box. "I was holding the flashlight in my mouth while doing the wiring I only have two hands."

Malcolm laughs nervously breathing a sigh of relief as he helps her from out of the hole. "Let's just check if it works." Malcolm closes the hatch before opening the door and allowing Savanna to walk in first.

"Hey can you show me 2144?" Malcolm looks at her weird, catching her eyes widening slightly for just a second. "I miss home." At least that wasn't a lie but the wrong home.

He offers her a smile ruffles her hair, Malcolm was careful not to ask about her family or friends back home everyone had to leave someone and from the looks of it Hope Plaza had only offered her a job. "Where do you want to see?"

"New Jersey?" Savanna sounded unsure, she didn't know if the fifty states where still the fifty states.

"Ah the beautiful garden state," Savanna can't help but laugh, "ironic they kept that name because that was the first one of the first places the crops stopped growing."

"Yeah, it's just one being oil refinery and power plant." The pictures on the screen flew by; there was scorched farmland, then many skylines with tall smoke stacks emitting black smoke and then a picture of the ocean the water all brown and filled with garbage. Savanna's stomach twisted it wasn't like New Jersey was the most wonderful place when she lived there but it was way more beautiful than that.


	4. Chapter 4

So my last chapter had NOTHING to do with plot (unless you want Savanna to screw Malcolm) so we'll call it character development. But I promise that this chapter will move the story forward (fingers may be crossed)

**KAZzieann: **I realized you reviewed like chapter 2 but I forgot to respond in chapter 3 because I was a bit…distracted. But yeah my grammar sucks more than a six dollar whore whatever word doesn't pick up I'm going to miss.

**Miss Ekaterina: 3 **I'd apologize for the grammar (read above comment) but I was always a math and science person,** 2** yeah I a jerk like that :)** 1 **Thank you!

**Kayla Florea**: thanks sorry it did take a bit though I was on vacation

**Washisaboss: ** thanks and that's been the consistent complaint but I'm really bad at English :P

**Orderofphoniex**: Thank you!

Fuck it I'm still dedicating this chapter to **Mason**: why'd you stop reading! I miss your reviews! And did I get your character correct? You didn't give me much to go on so I had to improvise, feel I nailed it though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Apology: I've been on vacation (checking out a very hot irish boy and working on my tan) so I haven't been writing

* * *

><p>Malcolm has been looking at Savanna for the last half an hour, he's trying to be discreet about it but he has the sneaking feeling that she may have noticed. "Savy," Savanna didn't bother to look up from the microchip she is melding; her stomach had been in knots all morning even before she came to work and Malcolm's side glances weren't helping her at all. "Do you know about the expedition of scientists that left about three months ago?" Savanna still doesn't pick her head up but she does make a grunt in response. "It's led by Ken Horton, about 175 klicks away from here."<p>

"What are they coming back early or something?" Savanna finally picks her head up to look at Malcolm the goggles on her face make her brown eyes larger than they are. "I can take this work back home if you want."

"No this morning we received word that they were hit by a pack of Nikoraptors and a lot of their equipment has been damaged." Savanna grimaces and blinks taking in the information, she didn't like Nikoraptors they reminded her to much of Velociraptors from Jurassic Park. "Taylor wants you to travel out there to assist and make the repairs."

"Taylor suggested me for the job?" She hasn't spoken to Taylor much since she was in the brig but every time she's in the market place she can feel eyes on her watching her movements, studying what she's doing. "Okay, should I go now?"

"No finish your work first, the hospital needs that chip."

**AND SOMETIME LATER!**

Savanna ran the steps two at a time, she tried to finish her work as quick as possible but it had taken her well into the afternoon and she was supposed to speak to the Commander earlier in the day. Panting she knocks on the door, Savanna ran Terra Nova every morning but that was a light jog in workout clothes instead of a full out sprint from the lab to the Commanders lookout with a pack of tools on her back. "Savanna what are you still doing here!" She opens her mouth to respond but she's still trying to catch her breath. "The Caravan left this morning and you were supposed to be on it!"

Commander Taylor is not happy; the blonde in front of him should have not been in front of him. "Malcolm didn't tell me till this afternoon and the hospital needed the microchip for their x-ray!" She clutches the door way hand still on her pounding chest, Taylor's angry glare doing nothing to stop her pounding heart.

Taylor ran a hand over his face, Savanna was a good kid but something about Malcolm and her just put his patience on end, he didn't like engineers possibly. "Well they're moving nonstop until the reach the outpost tomorrow to pick up the injured you're going to have to make the trip alone." He can see Savanna's face pale even more and ushers her inside his empty center, Washington was leading the other caravan.

**LA LA LA WHATEVER LA LA LA IT DOESN'T MATTER**

"Sierra check in," Garbled over the radio making Savanna stir and stretch her limbs, "Sierra check in." the radio garbled again after a minute the voice a bit harsher this time. "Savanna if you have already gotten yourself killed I'm going to be so angry."

"Sierra checking in." Savanna scrambled for the transmitter to respond back, she was supposed to check in with Taylor three times a day during her four day trek to the outpost. Because the other caravan had left without her she was making the little journey alone, thus certain precautions and regulations were going to have to be taken. "Sorry Taylor I was just getting ready for the morning, everything is okay."

She can hear the commander grunt in reply but the radio goes silent, allowing her to relax. She liked Commander Taylor, she liked him even before she came to this time, but having to answer to him was stressful, it was like having to answer to a much stricter father that was going to ground her if she messed up. Quickly washing out her mouth and running a brush through her hair she starts the rover. The engine rumbles but doesn't start, "Oh no oh no oh no." her eyes dart to the radio as the engine fails to start again. "I'm not calling him back."

Savanna jumps out of the car popping the hood and looking at the engine she's not going to tell the Commander, she's smart and can get the car running and Taylor doesn't ever have to be the wiser. "That's weird," she can see the problem it's the timing belt, but it doesn't look like it snapped it looks like it had been cut.

"Hello Savanna." Her body goes ridged, she recognizes the voice, just the sound of it proves the belt has been cut. A rag goes over her mouth and nose her vision goes black, she didn't even have time to turn around.

Lucas catches Savanna's limp body as it falls and places her inside the passenger seat of the rover. Before going and fixing the timing belt. He easily gets in and starts the rover continuing on the path Savanna was travelling. Savanna looks as if to be sleeping but the plant mixture has made her nose red and her lips slightly swollen, he rests his palm against her cheek taking in its warmth before running him thumb over her lips wiping off any of the excess drugs. The idea of placing his lips on hers plays around in his head but he removes his hand instead and uses it to clutch the steering wheel he's been in the jungle to long and he has to control his primal needs until his intellectual ones are met.

**OH NO HERE COMES TROUBLE!**

"Oh good your awake," Lucas says from the driver's seat of the rover, smiling at the bleary eyed Savanna "The commander is checking in with everyone so you need to take care of that."

Savanna's head reels as she tries to focus on Lucas but everything is blurry 'foxtrot checking in' garbles over the radio. Her tongue is heavy and dry, her ears ring as 'Golf checking in' is soon to follow, it's only another minute until she is required to respond. Savanna stretches her fingers testing the movement, Lucas places the responder in front of her face, and he's smiling.

Lucas's head connects with the window making a dull thud, his hands jerk on the wheel causing to rover to jerk and run off the road; Savanna just holds on to the side of the rover waiting for it to come to a stop and for her vision to clears. "Sierra checking in, but Commander I'm having some car troubles, it's going to set me back a day."

There's some cursing on the other end of the line but finally he wishes her to be safe and the line goes dead.

"Oh good your awake." Savanna smiles at Lucas, a small devious grin and he has to give her credit he didn't think the girl had it in her to hit him, or that hard. He goes to touch the lump on his head but his leg jerks in response. "I was going to leave you here and get back on track but you never left the path and I'm curious as to why." Lucas doesn't bother to respond he just looks at his right arm; a short rope leads from it to his left leg but his left hand and right leg aren't bound. He tries to reach the knot but his balance is lost and he rolls over onto his side, Savanna starts laughing and has to clutch her sides to stop. "It's called flamingoing did you not have flamingos back in 2144?"

Lucas tries to reach the knot for another minute as Savanna watches in amusement and feeds another log onto the fire. "They were all killed when we nuked Afghanistan in 2010." He tries one more time but pushes himself up. "untie me."

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO, I'M FROM 2012 AND WE DIDN'T NUKE ANYONE!" Savanna runs a hand through her hair, her breaths coming in short gasps. "EVER WONDER WHY THE KELLOG BRAND PACK WAS CREATED? CAUSE NUKES ARE FUCKING BAD!"

"Many worlds theory remember." Lucas watches as Savanna starts pacing mumbling about a war in the middle east and the retraction of troops, she's lost to her old world and the memories of it. His eyes follow her but his hand travels to the bump on his head, there's a small scab but the wound has been cleaned and bandaged, his hand unconsciously runs over the fresh scars on his neck but a bandage also covers them. "Now when you're done with your little rant you can untie the rope, I promise I won't run away."

Savanna drops in front of him rising up on her knees to look at Lucas in his eyes, "What do you want."

Her gaze is unblinking and doesn't remove from his vision, "for you to untie me." Lucas can see the twitch in her mouth but her glare doesn't wavier. "But I supposed you mean what do I want with you." he waits for her response he needs to maintain some measure of control over it's a few minutes before she gives a small nod. "I want the engineer."

"You're smart figure it out on your own." She unties him after that walks over to the rover and gets in locking the doors, "Lucas stay by the fire and get some rest but be gone by morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Ha ha so I realized I said the flamingos died when they nuked Afghanistan and yes I do know flamingos don't really live there but it was supposed to be like a hint that the war went a COMPLETELY different way than what's going on now a days. Though the sad thing is no one pointed this little tidily bit out….

Also I'm not complaining but would all the people that like my story or alert it or whatever, would it kill you to review a simple** a smiley face will do. **I swear it will :D (see that's an example!)

And I suck at updating I have most of this story written down, its just not typed up. J he he

**Kayla Florea**: ha we'll see what happens; my intent was just to write that she had a friend (but I seem to have written them rather close) in Terra Nova because the other person she really interacts with is PSYCHO! Or a bartender but they really don't count

* * *

><p><em>"Terra Nova is on Terra Nova is on stop doing your homework and watch the show!" A red head bounced next to Savanna's desk, it was her roommate Jenna and a Monday night. "Come on Daddy Issues is supposed to be in this episode!"<em>

_Savanna laughed but followed her into the living area anyway, her other two apartment mates Sara and Michelle were already there curled up on the couch with the television on. "Don't call Lucas that, he's just misunderstood." The blonde laughs and grabs some popcorn taking a seat on the loveseat before Jenna could plop down in it._

_"THAT'S MY SEAT!" Jenna screams before throwing some popcorn in response but completely missing and getting both Sara and Michelle._

_"Hey!" the two scream in unison before throwing popcorn in response back, within seconds a full out war has commenced._

Savanna is smiling when she wakes up, sun pours inside the rover's windshield warming up the car over all she's just feeling good. "Did you have a happy dream?"

"Oh my god!" Savanna tries to open the door but its locked she struggles for a moment before she's able to unlock it and throw herself out of the vehicle. "How the hell did you get inside?"

"Locks only keep out the honest."

"I said be gone before I wake up not join me in the car!" Savanna's face is red with anger and embarrassment, unsure if she spent the night sleeping next to the evil man that was laughing before her at the moment.

"I never agreed to that." Lucas slides over to the driver's side, starting the rover, "Now I suggest getting in the car and starting early to appease my _father_." The word is bitter on his tongue like a curse or a hex. Savanna just stares at Lucas still sitting idly on the ground her brain still processing everything

The silence is deafening or it is to Savanna, Lucas has come to welcome the silence of the jungle its calming and he doesn't mind it. However he does mind the consistent and steady tapping on the window shield that Savanna has been doing for the last hour, but he grits his teeth and ignores it because it's only a matter of time before she breaks the silence. "What would have happened if Malcolm had come on the expedition instead of me?" and there it was "Or better yet I actually traveled with the caravan."

"Doctor Wallace hates, Horton, he's also rather predictable."

"Horton is dead, his assistant killed him." Lucas raises an eyebrow at Savanna but keeps his vision on the path he's navigating down. "As bad as it is he helps out the colony tremendously, but his time will come, so I'm not worried much."

"You sure have an easy time justifying a murderer."

Savanna rests her forehead on the dash letting the steady bumps and rhymes lull her head. "I'm justifying riding with you." Lucas goes to open his mouth but Savanna cuts him off without even looking up " don't think for once second that I believe the Nikoraptor attack isn't your fault, those cuts on your neck and the timing of us meeting up are just too good to be at random."

"That still doesn't make me responsible for killing anyone." Lucas cuts a left like the map guides him to do.

"If you want my help I suggest not making me punch you again." The silence settles over the vehicle, Savanna keeps her head face down on the dash as Lucas drives on.

"I'm Sorry," Lucas is the one to break the silence it's been an hour and he hates to admit it even to himself that he wants her to continue speaking connecting him back to the society he's been forcibly separated from. "About taking you from your world."

"You're incapable of feeling that emotion, save the act for your father."

His hands tighten on the steering wheel but Savanna doesn't bother picking her head up to look at him. "Don't bring my father into this."

"Don't bring my old life into this." She picks her head up and glares at Lucas her brown eyes hardening with all the hate and sadness that's been dwelling inside her the past six months.

Lucas huffs, letting out the anger he has before loosening his grip "I don't get why your so upset, you're life has to be significantly better than it was back home."

Savannas mouth gaps open, the emotions in her lagging behind as Lucas's words sink in. "Stop the car," Lucas shakes his head but she just reaches down pulling the emergency break doing the job herself before opening the door and getting out.

"Savanna get in the rover you can't walk the rest of the way to the settlement."

"I have a house, a job, and even a few friends here." She clutches and unclutches her fists trying to calm down. "Back home I shared a two bedroom apartment with three other girls and fought over the bathroom each morning, I worked as a waitress at night and went to school during the day and I didn't have much time to maintain friendships outside of Facebook. To top everything off my boyfriend of two years was fucking some big titted bitch and we broke up; MY LIFE SUCKED." Savanna stops dead to look at Lucas he's quiet waiting for her to continue. "But as much as it sucked, it was my life, MINE, not some made up fantasy world that I'm forced to live in now so you can just bite me and fuck off!"

Savanna slams the door to the rover continuing to walk the path to the outpost. Hours go by until her legs scream at her to stop, but she continues to push on walking forward until the sun starts to set over the horizon she know exhaustion is going to be her only release to sleep . Savanna rips open the driver's side door of the rover that Lucas had been following her in leaning across him she grabs the radio not bothering to care about how her hand is placed on Lucas's upper thigh. "Sierra, checking in and stopping for the night." Grabbing her bag from the back seat she makes sure to smack him with it before throwing it on the ground and collapsing using it as a pillow.

Lucas watches on in silence, he didn't calculate that she would have reacted the way she did but she did come from another world which from the few brief outburst she had told him it was drastically different than the one he came from.

It's an hour before the burning in his leg stops, before he clears his head and double checks that Savanna is asleep. He scoops her up effortlessly and places her in the back seat, she's lost weight since the last time he's seen her, or he's grown stronger, possibly it's a bit of both.

It's a few hours before the rumbling wakes Savanna up, she stretches slowly pushing her legs out reaching her heads way above her head resting flat on the window much like her feet. Lucas watches silently in the review as she arches her back cracking her spine, it's the same thing she did when she first arrived in Terra Nova. "So are you less angry now?"

Her head jerks towards the front before flipping to either side, she's stuck in the backseat, it's only a two door rover. "Fuck off." Savanna clenches and unclenches her hands panic is slowly easing its way into her brain but she's determined not to help him destroy this place.

"I take that as a no." he chuckles lightly but continues to drive, because of the setbacks there's still two days for him to break her.

**WHATS THE POINT OF PAIN IF ITS BEEN ABUSED WHATS A KID LIKE ME EVEN GOT TO LOSE**

"Nice Flannel." Lucas jerks slightly at her words but not enough for Savanna to notice, it the first words she spoke besides from checking in with Taylor for the last two days. "Looks familiar."

Lucas grins slightly, it was a rather bright and girly color but it was a man's shirt and it did keep him rather warm. "Some girl left it behind when she ran away from me, after I was nice enough to get her actual cloths."

"Sounds like a smart girl." Nothing was betrayed in Savanna's voice but her eyes flashed sorrow just slightly before she turned to stare out the window.

"She is, however she's quite difficult to work with." He knew if he could keep her talking she'd warm up enough to let enough information slip to help him she was smart, he was just smarter.

"Maybe it's not what she's working on but who she's working with." Her smile reflects in the window and Lucas can't help but smile back he has her.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend."

Savanna full out laughs for a good minute before turning to Lucas. "Really you take me from my home, my family, my friends, my life and you only say sorry about my ex-boyfriend being a douche?" She laughs again slightly at the end of her statement. "I thought it would have taken a bit longer than six months alone in the jungle to completely lose your grasp on reality."

"If I never brought you here I'd have to force Malcolm or his annoying assistant to help me stabilize the portal." His reply only make her laugh harder.

"You're selflessness astounds me Lucas," Savanna chokes out, it official she's gone mad "besides stabilizing the portal is easy all you need is a connecting junction on this side to attract the original signal of hope plaza. I thought you were smart."

Lucas parks the Rover and turns to the backseat where Savanna has been occupying the last couple of days. "Thank you."

Savanna quickly hopes to the front seat when Lucas exists and leans out the door. "Wait that was all you needed? Seriously?"

Lucas is walks towards the brush of the jungle before turning out and pointing north "The outpost is twenty minutes that way see you in a few days." He smiles wickedly for a second taking in the sight of her leaning out of the rover. "I'd getting working on the plans before you leave."

"Fuck!"


	6. Chapter 6

Remember boys and girls it only counts as one beer if the glass never goes empty! (ha ha I doubt I have boy fans)

Also me owny nothing! : (

And yay I upped the rating!

* * *

><p>His hands were hot when they slid up her body the light weight summer dress clung to her less and less as it traveled with them. Savanna's hand stripped off his belt unbuttoned his pants and slide them off her hands travel around his slim waist pulling his hips closer. "You're making me so hot." Her words come out breathy she's having trouble keeping up, her head is spinning.<p>

"Well I think that's because you have way to many clothes on." He tugs lightly at her panties as he captures her lips she can feel his smile as he slides them off. Stepping out of them causes slight trouble knocking them both off balance onto the grass below.

The kiss breaks Savanna looks down at the man below her, "is there any problems now?" tossing some blonde hair over her shoulder she rakes her fingers down her chest before leaning down and pressing feather light kisses down his neck.

"Just one," She picks her head up slightly but he flips her before she get speak, "I prefer to be on top."

"Always one to be in control," a moan escapes her as he plunges into her nothing has felt this good in quite a while "oh luucas"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Savanna sits up the sheets of her bed falling down as she clutches her heart and looks around. The dream has yet to leave her nor has the breathy exhilaration. "I did not just dream about that bastard." She shakes her head a bit more and raises from bed heading to the bathroom. "I did not I did not I did not." She's chanting her mantra to herself as she adjusts the shower to cold and steps in. "it's all just sexual frustration from being inactive for over half a year and nothing more." The cold water refreshes her body makes her think clearer. "Savanna the only reason he was in your dream is because he was in your thought from building the portal."

"Wow must be some lucky guy for you to be dreaming about him." Savanna screams grabs the shower and tries to cover herself, Lucas the man from her nightmare is leaning up against the sink observing her every move studying her.

"Holy Shit." Savanna pops up from the covers looking both ways before getting out of bed and checking the rest of the house. "the sad thing is the second dream is way less scary then the first." She clutches her heart and picks up the phone dialing out of memory. "Hey Malcolm I think I'm sick I'm going to take the day off if that's okay."

"thanks you're the best see you tomorrow." Savanna lays down staring at the ceiling wondering when her life became so complicate. "I need booze and to get laid and not by a psychopath."

** NINTY NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL NINTY NINE BOTTLES OF BEER TAKE ONE DOWN**

"Taylor get out here." Savanna chucks a bottle against the Commanders door, it shatters on impact. "Oh come on I know you're not a heavy sleeper." Another bottle is chucked and with the way she is yelling it's surprising the whole of Terra Nova hasn't woken up. In her normal rational state of mind Savanna wouldn't be outside at two in the morning shattering glass on the head of the village's door, but she has been drinking since noon and there was no better thought in her brain.

"What the hell are you doing child." He's in his boxers and a light white tee shirt, clearly he was sleeping.

"Your son's an ASSHOLE!" Taylor pulls her inside and closes the door doesn't bother to look around. "You hear me ass HOLE, he started scribbling on snakes head rock so equations about the portal going both ways and communicating with the other side but it's just to piss you off." Savanna reaches into her bag and pulls out a bottle; she pops the top off of it before drinking a healthy swig. "He hasn't figured crap out in fact I'm the only reason he's move ahead in the slightest because I stabilized the portal." She raises the bottle to her lips once again trying to take another swig but Taylor snatches the bottle away.

"And how do you know this?" he grabs her by the arm leading into the kitchen to dump out the contents in the sink his eyes stare hard into hers but she's too shaky on her feet to take him seriously.

"Because he told me," Savanna jerks her arm out of his grasp and inspects it, there's definitely going to be a bruise when she wakes up. "That little trek through the jungle, he found me, wanted to chat." She takes another bottle out of her bag and chugs its contents as quickly as she can before Taylor takes that one from her too; luckily Boylan started making six packs of beer. "I don't think he likes you very much."

Taylor breaks slightly grabbing Savanna by the shoulders, steadying her making her focus on just him. "Did Lucas hurt you?" he shakes her slightly when she looks away to get her attention, he's worried, he knows what his son is capable of and it's quite a bit.

"No," She didn't meet Taylor's eyes when she spoke, "The only person he wants to hurt is you." Savanna pauses looks back at Taylor and sobers slightly, "Also Washington, and Terra Nova and anything else you care about, he's just a bitch like that."

Savanna woke that morning on a couch, her head throbbing "I see you've finally joined the living."

She tries to focus, the voice sounds like Taylors but there's too much blur, "why are you yelling at me?" Savanna sits up her head swims; it takes everything in her to hold by the bile threatening to surface.

"What exactly do you know about my son?" Taylor has a chair out sitting in front of her blocking an escape she might have.

"I think I told you last night?" her brain tries to focus but the two taylors sway back and forth. "Also I might need a bathroom." Taylor thrusts a cooking pot into her hands Savanna looks down at her own reflection before pucking. "thanks."

"Lucas, my son now." Savanna looks back up still woozy.

"WELL doctor Frankenstein he's creating a portal to go both ways because he hates you." She upchucks again before dry heaving a few times and regaining some composure. "Also he's smart but has no idea about the technical aspect of the tasks at hand." She dry heaves some more before looking back at Taylor. "he's also going to create an army and try to destroy this place but thats still a few years away."

"Are you still drunk?" he looks at her incrediously she can't be talking realistacly.

"Well he still needs to make the portal go in reverse and have a device to communicate with the past at will but it,ll happen." Savanna learns over dry heaves a few more times and spits out a stick yellow substance "and I want pancakes."

**ADVOID HANGOVERS STAY DRUNK! IM SERIOUS IT WORKS HOWEVER YOU MIGHT BE AN ALCHOLIC**

It's been a few months since the dream, since the last rendezvous with Lucas and Savanna has managed to push all the thoughts to the back of her mind. It's almost fall now, nine months since she arrived in this alternate reality, in this surreal world she now called home. In her original planet she would have been fresh out of college starting a real job, the rest of her life even, but that seemed too far off more of a dream then what she lived in currently. "It's two terras each take it or leave it sweetheart."

Snapping back to reality Savanna stared at the fruit in her hand, it was some descendent of the peach, still soft with the same smell up much larger and darker in color. "I'll take three."

Savanna quickly finished up the rest of the shopping and went home. she had been missing the past more and more lately she tried to push it to the back of her mind but she missed the rational logic of her father, the nagging of her mother for her to get married but most of all she missed her friends, how'd they laugh and fight and fail at study parties. "I've got to find the freedom that's promised me, Freedom from our struggles and our misery. Freedom is all we need to heal the pain of history." Savanna stired her food sang out loud and tries to smile "each day when the sun shines upon my eyes, it fills me with love, makes me feel alive. I'm saving it up for a rainy day, when there's no light to guide my way."

"That's a really nice song," Savanna jerks around Lucas is leaning in the doorway. "horrible singing but the songs touching."

"How do you do that!"

"I need a few supplies," he holds out a list not moving "you should have most of them but a few you might need to get from the market place."

"Get out!" She chucks the spoon she's been cooking with at him, he doesn't move expect to catch it. She runs to the wooden block where the knives are kept but Lucas is on her in seconds grabbing her around the waist and walking her to the other side of the room.

"shh sh, I'm not going to hurt you." he whispers into her ear, she's still struggling regardless. "its just a few simple things nothing drastic."

"You're a bastard that ruined my life get out get out get out!" Savanna throws back her head, smashing it into his nose; she can tell by the sticky substance that drips down her neck and his slight cursing. "Haven't you had your employers send minions over yet?"

His hand slammed over her mouth quieting her outbursts. Wasn't she past all of that yet? "It's just a simple list, spare cloths, antiseptic, bandages nothing to betraying of the colony." He tries to calm her down once again but the warm moistness of her tongue as it runs over his palm is a clear indicator that she doesn't seem to care. "Look if you want to be using your tongue I'll find a better place to put it, or you can comply and I'll be gone at nightfall."

"I hate you." is the first thing that leaves Savannas mouth.

"That's not a new development."

"Eat shit and die." Savanna leaves the room the list of his in hand, it's a half an hour before she returns dumping his supplies on the table; strangely he's at the stove where she was formally cooking. "Now go get eaten by a dinosaur."

Savanna's glare doesn't waiver as Lucas places two bowls of the stew she was cooking next to each other and sits down to eat. When she doesn't comply he pats the seat next to himself," I didn't poison it." He takes a sip of her bowl to prove it she still doesn't move, doesn't stop glaring at the man sitting across from her. The only thing that catches her attention away is when the lights flicker and dim.  
>"What did you do?"<p>

"Well I had to bypass security somehow." Lucas continues to eat calmly, Savanna storms out of the room into her bedroom and pulls her tool box out from under the bed. She slides off her dress, pulls on a white tee-shirt and grabs a pair of overalls stepping into them pulling the suspenders over her shoulders. "Don't you look cute," Dropping the toolbox on the table none to gracefully she glares at Lucas "like a little farmer or something." He idly plays with his soup watching as Savanna pulls a few wire cutters and pliers from a kitchen draw along with a spare spool of solder.

"I'll be done in an hour." There's a knock on her door, "I suggest being gone before the security system reboots."

"Hey Savvy the whole D cell blew, I hope you're not busy." She can hear through the door.

"Getting my shoes on now I saw the lights flickered here!"

Quickly stomping her feet into her sneakers she grabs her toolbox. "Bye Savvy." Lucas smiles as she fixes him with one last glare resisting the erge to throw something he'd just dodge it anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**sunstar234:** thanks! wish granted viola new chapter!

The song from this chapter is "tick tock" by Ke$ha and the song from last chapter was Freedom and it was fron Josh Weddon's Dollhouse

I own nothing (which is **so** new…..)

* * *

><p>"HONEY I'M HOOOOOME" Savanna leaned against the doorway for support as she swayed back and forth calling into the house, bottle safe in hand she took a step and stumbles.<p>

"Are you drunk?" Savanna takes another step catches herself on a coffee table and tries to focus her eyes to voice in the corner of the room, Lucas is in the love seat sitting in the dark.

"Why yes I am Dracula," giggling to herself at the imagery she just painted in her head she sways over and plops down next to him. "I figured this would make you easier to deal with." She takes another sip and hold outs the bottle to share. "Also I'm not getting you anymore shit, you can just bite me."

Lucas takes the bottle from her places in on the floor on his side of the couch and looks at her she makes a noise in protest and leans across him to grab the bottle. He rests his hand on the small of her back steadies her and takes a sharp breath as her head comes dangerously close to his crouch as she reaches for the bottle. "Ha!" boosting herself back up Savanna holds the bottle in front of his face, her right hand is on his thigh for balance and you sticks out her tongue at him.

His hand slides up to the back of her head drawing her in making her lips crash onto his, it quick and harsh, he rushes to memorize there feel, pulls away in an instant with her bottom lip between his teeth before pulling away fully lean back onto the couch.

Savanna slowly lowers the bottle her other hand still on his leg for balance staring at him trying desperately to comprehend each though going through her inebriated brain. It's a good minute before she stands up and walks away not saying a word. Lucas chuckles throws his head back and laughs fully he expected to be hit, this reaction was so much better!

**DRINK DRANK DRUNK BET YOURE NEVER GOING TO DO THAT AGAIN**

Savanna's head was throbbing, she couldn't focus, her thoughts kept drifting back to Lucas, how could she kiss him? Well he kissed her but she let it happen how could she do that, it was equivalent to kissing Ted Bundy. Wrong, wrong, wrong, never drinking again. Were the thoughts that ran through her head made her pump her legs quicker and run faster in her morning jog around Terra Nova. She was moving on the her third pass, she only did one daily but her thoughts were swarming and would not clear from her mind; maybe she'd be less offended if it didn't feel so good?

A loud whistle caught her attention; Taylor beckoned her to the outpost she slowed but made her way towards him. "you need to come with me to snakes head falls."

The color drained out of her face Lucas had left sometime during the night meaning he was still close to Terra Nova, and sitting the man's dad in a small rover was not the idle way for her to travel. "Today?" He gave a brief nod, "but I was supposed to start wiring the houses for electricity for the fourth pilgrimage coming in two months, and Malcolm expects me at the lab and,"

The commander holds up his hand silencing her "Now Savanna."

"But I need to change!" He hands her a small pack already filled with some basic supplies, and pushes her towards the rover. "A tank top and short shorts are not wilderness appropriate!"

"I said now."

"Yes sir."

Savanna stood watching and waiting for Taylor to hook up the rig to repel down the cliff face, the falls were beautiful even nicer than they lookedd on the television. Taylor was explaining how to get down the cliff face but Savanna tuned him out taking a deep few breaths, she already knows how she's getting down but was enjoying the cool autumn breeze. "Okay ready to go?" Savanna cocks her head smiles at the commander and runs forward throwing herself over the falls. Taylors halfway down the cliff face cursing her suicidal stunt when her head pops up from the water.

"Beat you down!"

"You'll be lucky if I don't beat you." Savanna ducks under water again does a flip and resurfaces it felt great to swim even if there was a very angry commander on the edge of the embankment.

"Then I won't tell you what Lucas is working on!" She back strokes over to the side pulls herself out and wrings out her blonde hair before tossing it over her shoulder and walking to the first carving. Savanna stares at it for a minute before bursting out laughing. "that one's just a math joke, he's being funny."

Taylor looks at it cocks he head and squints a bit, it just looks like an equation to him "yeah he has a great sense of humor, get to the rest of them."

Savanna walks around 'hmm'ing and 'haa'ing at the other carvings leaving a trail of drops where ever she travels "I think these are all just parts for a communication system, like that one seems out of place." He points to one way above her head on the side of the cliff Taylor repelled down of, "but Lucas is way smarter than I am," she raises her hand does a few calculations in her head waiving a hand around. "It could be the beginning of the reversal formula or it could be a mistake, or him just messing with you, he knows you don't understand any of this." It was a mistake Lucas forgot to carry a one, but then again it couldn't be a mistake he was way too smart for something that simple.

**ITS PI DAY TODAY BUT BY THE TIME YOU GET THIS ONE IT WONT BE YAY THREE POINT ONE FOUR**

"Suck on that Steve Jobs." Savanna smiles at the screen of her iPod as it lights up with the charging battery. The device is in three pieces on her kitchen table connected to a small pair of speakers with wires coming out of the charger going into the wall but it's working. "Victory dance!"

Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<p>

Savanna throws her arms up in the air swaying her hips and closing her eyes, enjoying the energetic music of Ke$ha. Jumping up and down to the music signs lightly and shakes her ass a bit harder

Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<p>

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
>Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here<br>And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
>But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger<p>

Lowering her arms to her chest level Savanna gives a few good thrusts in her fashion of crumping before smacking her ass and jumping around and swaying her hips some more

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
>Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk<br>Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

"How long have you been watching?" Savanna stops abruptly face burning bright read. Malcolm stands in the doorway to her kitchen hand over his mouth body shaking with laughter.

"Oh please continue I haven't seen anything that entertaining in quite a while." Malcolm is still laughing Savanna's embarrassment lights up her ears creeps down her neck and makes her chest go red.

"reason here you?" she's still mortified her face is burning she feels likes she's on fire actually that might be preferable; the only positive side is that camera phones don't really exist in this time.

"You weren't at the harvest festival aren't you going?" His bodies still shaking with laughter, Savanna shakes her head face still aflame. "They'll be dancing, not quite what you were doing but…"

"No I'm just going to go kill myself now, see you at work tomorrow." Savanna walks out picking up the pieces of her iPod and walking out.

**I USED TO LIVE WITH A STRIPPER THAT WAS UNABLE TO TOUCH HER TOES SHE DIDN'T MAKE MUCH**

"Couldn't resist could you?" Savanna continues to scratch into the rock not hearing Lucas who's below her. A wire ran from her back jean pocket into her hairline line and her head bobs to a steady rhythm, clearly she was listening to music. "If I was a Slasher you'd be dead by now."

"No I wouldn't, my music isn't that loud" She turns back to the equation double checks it and jumps down the last remaining feet to the ground "I like your joke too, didn't think you still studied the Born-Oppenheimer approximation; the theoretical physics of your time has advanced in a completely different direction." Savanna pats her hands on her jeans, unclutches and clutches her hands getting the feeling back into them. "Now is the cat dead or alive?"

"Hasn't come into existence yet," Lucas smirks takes a step closer to Savanna causing her to back up a step. "You didn't have many friends back in your world did you?"

"Says the person living in the jungle all alone, clearly I have more friends then you." He raises his hand up to his heart and takes a few steps closer shrinking the distance between them. Savanna's foot moves back instinctively but she catches herself stepping close to Lucas going on the offensive. "Now if there any particular reasons you want me out here or did you get lonely?"

Lucas picks up a stray lock of her blonde hair twists it around, the sensation of touching another human being is weird foreign on his fingers, it's been a few months since his last human interaction albeit it was with the same woman before him but he preferred her actually sought her out even. Both his hands make it to her face rough calloused fingers running over her smooth skin making their way down her neck and back up before pulling out her earbuds "You never asked me why."

Savanna lets a breath out between her teeth as he leans down putting one of the buds up to his ear Ke$ha 'Run Devil Drun' plays his head is dangerously close to hers; its only been a couple months since the… incident but in free moments it passed across her mind. "uh my drunken indiscretion and your lack of sex?" Lucas smirks wider showing teeth, Savanna's eyes widens shakes her head slightly trying to calm down her erratic heart beats. "I meant human contact, we didn't have sex, we didn't have sex I wasn't that drunk I would have remembered."

Lucas tucks the headphones in the hem of her shirt taking a few extra seconds to run his fingers across her chest feeling the heat emanate from it. "Just wanted to see if you'd come." He turns walks away heading for the other side of the embankment.

Savanna takes a few steps after him but stops herself, grabbing her arm, chews on her lip and looks off to the falls "Happy Thanks Giving Lucas." She doesn't wait for a response before turning and leaving herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flimmer**: thanks for the review I hope you keep reading :D

**sunstar234**: Thanks for the review, acting like a fool is something I feel everyone does when they're alone it's just too much fun not to do!

I don't know if any of you care about the fact that none of my stories match the current holidays, but I'd rather keep the time progression of the story then what's going on around us but if it helps I GOT BUNNIES!

Oh the song she's sing is Ke$ha's 'Boy Like You' no clue why I'm on a Ke$ha kick

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING :(

* * *

><p>"God I hate Christmas," Savanna drops her toolbox kicking off her shoes and pulls the hem of her red dress up over her head, to toss on the couch as she walks by leaving her in a pair of red shorts and a green bra. Its Christmas Eve, her apartment is bare of any decoration and she just spent five hours restringing the lights of the tree in the town center. She dumps her body on the couch grabbing a pillow and pulling it up to her chest covering her bra clad upper body. "I don't care make it quick and get out!" Lucas is sitting in the loveseat in the corner head down staring at an open notebook, he does not move. "Lucas." Savanna tentatively reaches out a hand and pokes him softly in the side; his body is burning to the touch and lets out a grown but doesn't pick up his head. "How come every time you need something you just come to me and expect me to help."<p>

She waits a minute but he doesn't answer, doesn't respond, and doesn't even look up. Savanna lets out a sigh then a yawn before getting up and returning with medical supplies from the bathroom and a black baggy shirt. "Lucas now don't think this has to do with anything personal." Savanna peels off his jacket and flannel first before taking the hem of his shirts taking as deep breath and yanking them up over his head pulling it off his arms in one quick violent movement. He lifts his head and looks at her only semi alert. "Oh now that's not a bad bite." The teeth marks in Lucas's side are only a little bigger then Savannas hard with about two dozen little punctures, Lucas looks at her with unfocused eyes. "You know if it wasn't all infected and puss filled."

Savanna takes a warm wet cloth rubbing away the left over dirt and blood before getting a new rag with rubbing alcohol on it. My father will ban you from Terra Nova if he found theses" Savanna looks over at the notebook Lucas still has in his hands, it was one of the ones from her backpack that came with her through the portal but it's filled with his mathematics and diagrams from snakes head falls along with her own calculations about the portal. "You're not even going in the correct direction with these calculations."

"First Commander Taylor would have to figure out what they're for." Savanna adds efficacies on the official title of his father hoping to press a few of his buttons before he presses hers.

"Savanna you're an engineer, stick to being that, an idiot child could fig-" Lucas lets out a hiss as Savanna presses the alcohol soaked cloth heavily against Lucas's wound.

"Oops hand slipped, what were you saying?" Smiling innocently at Lucas she adds more rubbing alcohol to the rag, he looks back takes a moment to weigh his options before closing his mouth. Another minute passes as Savanna rubs away the puss and blood that escapes the wound, before she picks up a bandage spraying it lightly with antibacterial soap and resting it across the bite.

"I was bit by a Cryptovolans (CRIP-toe-VO-lanz) it's a mid-size bird like dinosaur, bit me while I was sleeping probably thinking I was dead."

"So did it flee when you woke up?" Adding another bandage and more tape Savanna stands up gets a glass of water and some Advil handing them to Lucas.

He swallows them quickly gulping down the water until the glass is empty and resting it on the end table. "I'm sure it would have if it got the chance."

Savanna closes her eyes and shakes her head remember the nights she originally spent here eating Nykoraptor. She walks around to his good side picking up his arm and hoisting him up. "Since its Christmas, and only because it's Christmas you can sleep in my bed."

Lucas leans on Savanna heavily, his breaths coming in heavy and labored. Lucas wobbles on his feet, as Savanna leaves him standing next to her bed to grab him a shirt and a pair extra baggy sweat pants. "Well aren't you in a giving mood."

Savanna smiles sweetly handing him his clothes, "Now don't get the wrong idea." Hooking both thumbs between his flesh and boxers Savanna pulls down dropping his pants to his feet, leaning up and pushing him on the bed before grabbing his pants and pulling them off the rest of the way taking his shoes with them and walking out of the room.

Savanna dumps his clothing in the washing machine, does her nightly routine of showering and making a small meal before getting a cold compress for Lucas, he's asleep when she places it on his forehead.

It's a buzzing that wakes Savanna, "you're supposed to be off!" she screams trying to slam down the invisible alarm only to fall off the couch. The buzzing occurs again and Savanna immediately wakes up swinging her head to her closed bedroom door before swinging it to the front door color draining from her face. "Please don't let that be Taylor." She takes a deep breath before opening the door.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas-"

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU." its children about eight of them dressed in scarves and knit hats despite Terra Nova's permanently warm weather, and the relief Savanna felt was wonderful. She lets them finish there song dropping a few terras in their cup and wishing them a Merry Christmas as the moved on to the next house.

"You're so, you're so beautiful and dangerous, hot and cold don't you see the light boy? I could blow your mind boy; let me be your new toy." Savanna swung her hips singing lightly to the music while making French toast, clad in the clothes she slept in and a Santa hat. Nodding her head to the music she slides the breakfast food onto a plate surrounded by print outs of different physics problems and notes of both her and Lucas's creation before turning back to her old physics book next to the stove and adding another slice of bread to the frying pan. This had become her normal morning routine dancing to obnoxiously happy music and doing as much inter-dimensional physics her brain could wrap around "Got me lost, got me hooked, yeah I'm so confused; was this all part of your plan? I don't really understand."

"This is why you won't turn me in." Savanna waves over her shoulder ignoring Lucas as he takes his seat; his fever would have subsided enough by now for him to function and she was actually excepting him.

"It's just a song from my world." She continues to cook as he pulls the notebook he was looking at last night along with a pen over to him. Lucas is also dressed in the clothes he slept hair tousled slightly from sleep

Savanna spins around at the stove pot in hand and dances over slightly to Lucas sliding the piece of French toast onto his plate, he doesn't look up from the notes of hers he's correcting. "You haven't the slightest clue what you're doing, all this science comes from comic books and syfy propaganda in your world, I'm sure the eye helps you a lot but it's still blind guessing on your part."

Pouring syrup on her French toast Savanna cuts a piece chews and swallows before answering. "So you're saying I need you, for your oh so special intelligence and science knowhow?"

"As long as you want to get home you do." Lucas looks up from her notes, Savannas eating quietly looking at him studying him even. "Savanna you've distanced yourself, your two closes friends are men double your age that are your employer and a bar tender; you've kept secrets from the great commander and have not had anyone come close enough to affect you in the least. This isn't you're home and you know it."

"What do you want me to say?" Lucas is quite this time staring at Savanna studying her moves. "That I'm so much stupider then you and without you I'm stuck in this time? well its true Lucas, it's fucking true I can't figure out how to open the wormhole myself but I know you'll accomplish it; but it's to your time not MINE because you don't give a damn about where I'm from."

Lucas takes a bite of his French toast, tossing it around his mouth before swallowing much like he tosses her words around his mind. "You don't know if that's true."

"Lucas it's cute that we play this little cat and mouse game but the only thing the cat helps the mouse with, is to its grave." Lucas takes a few more bites of his meal enjoying rare tastes.

"Isn't it bad to view yourself as a mouse?"

"Clearly you've never seen Tom and Jerry." Savanna picks up her plate placing it in the sink before collecting her books off the table. "I just need you alive to open it, hopefully then I can manipulate the results." She places a kiss on Lucas's cheek lightly and quickly straightens before he knows what's going on. "Merry Christmas Jerk."

Lucas was gone by the time Savanna got back to her house, she had even gathered him so supplies, because when she let herself think about it, when her mind wandered in the late night or in a spare moment she did need him. "I think I need another drink." Savanna tips back the bottle of whiskey Boylan had given her for Christmas, taking a healthy swing of it. Her legs swung back and forth in a steady rhythm as she overlooked the falls, it was a beautiful sight and worth the half a day hike it took to get out here, even if it meant she had to spend the night in the jungle in order not to be traveling during nightfall. "This is Slasher territory you know?"

"Considering the thing I'm trying to meet is much more dangerous than a Slasher I'll take my chances." Savanna turns offers Lucas a small smile and holds up the bottle. "I figure since we've spent every other holiday together this year we might as well spend the last one together."

Happiness flickers through Lucas's eyes but he quickly conceals it. "So you want to start the New Year off with the man that destroyed your life?" Savanna doesn't respond not dignifying him with an answer instead she produces two glasses from her pack and pours a shot before handing it to him.

"How about to new beginnings with the man whose life is as fucked up as mine." She offers him a crooked smile, her stomach doing flips, every reason for coming here in the first place conflicting with one another in her mind.

He smiles back; an actual smile and takes the glass clinking it against hers before swallowing it down effortlessly. Within seconds he's on her hands roaming up and down her body. It's been several months since he's had close human contact and his whole body aches for it craves her skin against his. Lucas would never admit it but Savanna has been his ground these past months in the jungle, without her he would have descended into the madness of trying to avenge his mother, trying take down Terra Nova and to finally kill his father. With her on his mind he had something solid to focus on, to retreat back to when nights got bad. When their lips meet his tongue darts between them before her shock can wear off. "It really isn't safe here though." Lucas pulls away only slightly so he can still smell her still feel her body heat, but Savanna can't answer her eyes are too big filled with surprise, her mind trying to catch up and wrap around the events she has put herself in.

They don't get far before Lucas's hand runs up her back resting on her neck he can feel her shiver with anticipation, no stranger to the carnal knowledge that he intends to in act with her. Savanna can't help the thoughts in her head, she's pushed them off for so long now that they bubble to the surface overwhelming her common scenes. She can't say no she's not sure she wants to truthfully so she lets Lucas guide her along further down the falls over the embankment, they really don't get far before he's on her again there not even half a click away. He pushes her back against a tree his hands exploring up under her dress memorizing her contours the raised skin of the tattoo and the softness of the skin, he wouldn't stop not until Savanna said the words but hopefully not until she was panting screaming his name. Lucas's erection presses hard against her inner thigh and Savanna can almost taste the desire coming from him it's contagious a small moan escapes between her lips before she can catch herself and a blush spreads across her cheeks. There's a glitter in his eyes as his erection grows even harder she shouldn't be doing this but it's been a long time since she had sex, a few months before she came to Terra Nova and her body wants this craves his touch desires his erect penis inside her filling her to the brim but she knows she has to stop this that's it's a tipping point and there's no quite going back.

"Lucas," it comes out breathy and light filled with lust not strong and halting like she planned it to be. Lucas doesn't respond he's just looking in her eyes as his hand travels down her stomach and slips inside the hem of her panties. "Luc-" his finger slips inside her cutting off all thought to her brain, a gasp leaves her mouth it just feels too good. He moves his hand back and forth slowly opening her up slightly before slipping another finger in her, another moan escapes her lips louder this time. Savanna's shaky hands reach for his shirt unbuttoning the few buttons still attached to it before they slide to his belt buckle.

Savannas arms stretch over her head legs push out popping the muscles of her back, she's happy for some reason it just bubbles up from her core relaxing her body making her giddy. "Good morning." Scruffy lips whisper against her ear making her smile stupidly.

In an instant Savanna sits bolt right up looking around her surroundings. Mathematic equations and physic problems cover the walls "Oh no, no, no, I can't be here." Standing up taking the covers with her she goes to the window looking out "I'm not in Kansas anymore."

"I don't believe you have been for a while now." Savanna turns towards Lucas he's laying leisurely on the bed studying her, naked.

"I have a job, people expect me home were far away, it's raining." Savanna's eyes are big with shock, bigger then Lucas remembers ever seeing them as she stairs back at him. "I can't get home."

"Then come back to bed." He knows it's not going to be that easy, Savanna was different last night, giddy with alcohol and the passing of a new year not caring about the next day or any other after that just happy for the moment but the holiday had now officially passed and like with most people reality was setting in.

"People are going to notice."


End file.
